Une simulation plus que parfaite
by Jackie Ketchum
Summary: [Crack!fic] Comment dégoûter un Ron allergique aux muffins à la myrtille ? Hermione a la jouissive réponse.


**Title **: Une simulation plus que parfaite

**Fandom** : Harry Potter

**Pairing** : Minerva/Hermione

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient.

**NdA** : Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… j'étais sous hallucinogène, sûrement.

* * *

**Une simulation plus que parfaite**

« Professeur ! Professeur McGonagall ! »

Hermione Granger, brillante élève de Poudlard - voire même la plus brillante de toute l'école - tentait de se frayer un passage à travers cette foule qui se précipitait vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner du soir. Une pile de livres à la main, la jeune Gryffondor bouscula quelques élèves et s'écarta du troupeau à la poursuite de son professeur.

« Professeur McGonagall ! » appela-t-elle encore.

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison des Gryffondor - et aussi talentueuse professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard - se retourna pour faire face à son élève. La brune semblait perdre patience, les sourcils froncés, elle fulminait.

« Ca fait des heures que je vous attends ! Nous avions… (Elle baissa les yeux.) Enfin, vous savez…

– Oui, bien sûr, Miss Granger. Comment l'oublier ! »

Alors qu'Hermione relevait les yeux, Minerva lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait leste mais qui apparaissait plutôt comme salace sur son visage strict et sévère. Elle empoigna le bras de son élève avant de l'entraîner dans son bureau.

Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu à l'attaque de l'horrible-et-méchant-monstre-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom-sous-peine-de-se-faire-décapiter- par-un-lutin-bleu-à-plume, et son fidèle compagnon Ronald Weasley, aussi roux que pouvait l'être un Weasley, avançaient gaiement en direction de la Grande Salle pour se rassasier après cette éreintante journée de cours. C'est là, que Ron aperçu son professeur de métamorphose s'éclipser discrètement avec son amie : Hermione Granger, brillante élève de Poudlard - voire même… bref, je l'ai déjà dit ça.

« Harry, regarde qui se sauve dans un couloir à la place de se rendre au banquet. »

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds - oui, petite taille oblige - et aperçu tout juste Hermione s'effacer dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire à ton avis ?

– Mmh, va savoir… »

Ron haussa un sourcil en étirant un sourire coquin sur son visage. En le voyant, Harry sourit à son tour.

« J'ai plus faim », fit-il alors qu'il poussait le rouquin vers le couloir qu'avait emprunté Hermione.

Ils virent McGonagall inviter Hermione à entrer dans la pièce au fond du couloir. Et alors que leur professeur s'apprêtait à entrer à son tour, elle sembla apporter une certaine attention à la petite paire de fesses d'Hermione.

« T'as vu comment elle l'a regardé ? » s'étonna Ron.

Il tourna la tête vers Harry, mais ce dernier s'était déjà précipité à la porte pour y coller son oreille. Ron le rejoignit. Un bruit de l'autre côté les firent sursauter. Le bruit d'un vase qui se fracasse contre le sol, suivi de ce qui semblait être une pile de livres.

_« Attendez !_

– _Un problème ?_

– _Non rien, c'était juste votre… Aaah !_

– _Ca va mieux ?_

– _Ooh, mh… Oui. »_

Harry eu envie de rire alors que Ron rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

_« C'est bien comme ça ? »_

Un cri étouffé. Un bruit humide. Et de nouveau un objet qui tombe. Ron se sauva, cette situation devenait trop immonde à son goût. Imaginer Hermione en train de fricoter avec McGonagall lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Il courra donc jusqu'à sa chambre sans rien avaler.

La vérité était que ce soir-là, le festin de Poudlard comptait en dessert de nombreux muffins aux myrtilles. Ron en raffole, sauf qu'il y est allergique. Par conséquent, chaque bouchée qu'il prend se suit de vomissements interminables. Harry avait donc élaboré un plan avec Hermione pour lui couper l'envie de manger ainsi que la délicate corvée de s'occuper de Ron pendant ses nausées.

« Elle a fait fort quand même, » chuchota Harry.

Un sourire victorieux plaqué sur son visage, il se redressa avant d'ouvrir la porte en trombe.

« C'est bon Hermione, Ron est p… »

Harry savait qu'Hermione simulait tout ça.

Prendre du plaisir avec McGonagall avait en effet le pouvoir de dégouter quiconque… lui-même également, grand et fort qu'il était.

Elle simulait… ?

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser lorsqu'il vit Hermione allongé sur le bureau de son professeur avec la tête de cette dernière enfouie entre les cuisses de son amie. Il y avait de quoi se décrocher la mâchoire, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione, le rouge aux joues, légèrement haletante se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry ? Merde… Les muffins aux myrtilles, c'était aujourd'hui ? »

**FIN**


End file.
